


a wonderful christmas time

by listentotheink



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Cute, M/M, based on a tumblr thing, fluff I suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:19:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listentotheink/pseuds/listentotheink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for christmas decorations :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	a wonderful christmas time

They’ve been home for almost ten days before Louis wakes up to something tickling his nose. His first thought is ‘oh, it’s the cat’ and then he’s concerned because, when the fuck did they get a cat? Did Harry bring one home from a dumpster or something? Was this his idea of a surprise? A wake up from a cold nose and a “please, Lou? He was in a bin, babe! A bin! I couldn’t just leave him! Can we keep him? Please, please, please?!”

But then he hears a gentle giggle and wakes up slowly, rolling his eyes. Harry is standing in front of him, holding a chain of silver tinsel.

“Couldn’t have just kissed me, eh?” Louis says with a smile. “You’ve got to go the Christmas route?”

“It’s December second, Lou!” Harry says, still giggling. “That means it’s Christmas time!”

“Not nearly close enough, Hazza.” he replies, rolling over in bed and burrowing himself under the covers again. “Not nearly close enough.”

“But, I want to put up the tree boo!”

Louis waves his hand in the air, closes his eyes and falls back to sleep.

 

He wakes up an hour later to complete mayhem. He thinks he smells something burning and he panics, runs to the kitchen and skids to a stop when he realises that it’s just because Harry’s testing the lights in one of the outlets. He pokes himself on a piece of glass, curses, and Louis laughs at his boy surrounded by branches and lights and boxes of decorations.

“It’s a sign that you’re putting up the tree too early, poppet.” Louis says, walking to the fridge and grabbing the carton of orange juice. He uncaps it and takes a long drink before setting it back on the shelf.

“That’s disgusting, Lou.” Harry says, wrinkling his nose. It’s fond, and Louis smiles. “You shouldn’t do that. What if we have company?”

“The boys don’t care.” he replies with a shrug. “And it’s Christmas, they’ll get the gift of germs.”

“Since you’ve finally seen the light and admitted it’s Christmas, you can help me!” Harry says with a cheeky smile, handing him a string of lights that’s impossibly tangled. Louis shakes his head.

“I have to shower. You keep working, bud. You’re doing a great job. Even though it’s too early for a tree.”

“Once it hit’s December, it’s never too early!” Harry protests before he trips over a container of what Louis thinks are ornaments, and falls on his face.

“Too early!” Louis calls over his shoulder, slamming the bathroom shut.

 

He takes an extra long shower, washes his hair twice. It feels nice to be able to run his hands through it when he’s home, instead of the gelled fringe that he usually has to keep up every day when they’re busy.

They’ve got a lovely window in the bathroom and when he wraps a towel around his waist, and he catches snowflakes falling to the ground, landing gently there. They’re melting as fast as they fall, and he smiles. Decides that, no. It’s not too early to set up the tree and decorate for Christmas. Because once the snow starts to fall, that’s Christmas.

So he walks to their room and gets dressed, pulls on a Christmas jumper, and walks out to the living room. Harry is bent down over a box, digging around for tinsel or something. So Louis sneak attacks, and jumps on Harry’s back. Harry snaps up, catching Louis by his thighs.

“Changed your mind, then?” Harry asks with a grin. Louis smiles into his neck and clings to him.

“It’s snowing. Snow means Christmas. Christmas means tree.” Louis says with a shrug. He lets his eyes run up towards the top of the tree slowly. Harry had really outdone himself with this one. Last year their tree had looked a bit unfinished, but it was only because they hadn’t had enough ornaments to decorate it properly, and they hadn’t had a star. But this year --

“Oh my god. Harry, no.” Louis says, sliding down from his spot on Harry’s back. “Take that down. That’s so embarrassing.”

“But you’re my star, and my angel.” Harry says with a pout. “Why would I take it down? It took a lot of effort for me to get that picture of you up there.”

Louis groans and runs his hands over his face.

“It’s embarrassing!” Louis says. “It’s so fucking embarrassing! If you don’t take it down I will!”

“No you won’t!” Harry says, shielding the tree as Louis runs to the kitchen to get a chair. He carries it back across the flat and into the living room, only to see Harry, standing with his arms extended behind him and wrapped as far as he can reach around the tree.

(Which is pretty far, actually. Fuck him for being so tall.)

“You’re not taking it down!” Harry says with a pout.

“But Harry--”

“No.” Harry replies. “You didn’t even help me with the tree! I get to pick what goes on top, and I picked you to be the star. So there.”

Louis rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest.

“I’m taking that star down one way or another.” He says.

“You do that and no sex until after New Years.”

Louis gasps. “You would deny my birthday sex?”

“If you take my star down, yes.” Harry says defiantly. He gives Louis a hard stare and Louis crumbles, absolutely crumbles, beneath it.

“Fine. Fucking fine! Leave the fucking thing, Jesus.”

Harry smiles then, all wide eyed and dimply and Louis sighs because, really. There is no way that Harry wasn’t going to get exactly what he wanted. That’s just how they worked, really. They fought Harry gave him a look, Louis crumbled and then Harry smiled that shit eating grin and they kissed and made up.

It’s embarrassing, looking at the tree. Especially when they have company over and they look at the decorations and the tree and then over at Louis with one of those “you’re never living this down” looks.

But when he wakes up on December twenty fifth, feeling lazy and sated (and a little bit hung over) from the night before. He doesn’t think it’s so bad.

 


End file.
